


Sweeter Than Sweet

by herdustisverypretty



Series: akkr guardian angel au [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angels, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Teikou Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Guardian angel Akashi looking out for Kuroko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixieyoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoon/gifts).



> I know I said I wasn't going to write anything for a while but this idea was in my head and it was bothering me so I wrote it. It's probably not any good. 
> 
> Might write a future spin-off if people are interested. I'm gonna go drown myself in nutella now. A good way to go.
> 
> [Used this post as a prompt.](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/157088021927/do-you-have-any-angelhuman-romance-plots)
> 
> {“You’ve been my best friend for years and I’m completely in love with you, but you just walked in while I was stretching my wings and you’re probably freaking out, and I probably just ruined- wait, why are you looking at my wings like that? Why are you coming closer and why are you touching them- oh my gosh, that feels amazing, don’t stop whatever it is you’re doing.” AU}

Akashi Seijuurou, half angel, age twelve, had just been given his first angel assignment. He was only half angel, but the top heavenly beings still wanted him to participate in their culture, rather than just live completely like a human, and so he was given a guardian job. His charge was a boy his own age, Kuroko Tetsuya, and today was their first day at their new middle school.

Akashi mostly went about his day like one normally would on the first day of school, meeting new people, getting to know the grounds and classrooms, etc., but he could feel the presence of his charge, a warm, beating sound in his ears that grew louder whenever Kuroko came closer. Akashi already knew what he looked like, the angels had given him information. Akashi thought it seemed a little creepy, like he was stalking Kuroko almost, but his job was to protect Kuroko and bring luck to him, and for that, Akashi needed to know him.

Akashi was thrilled when Kuroko turned out to be interested in basketball as well. Akashi was allowed to join his own clubs, as long as he made an effort to still help Kuroko, so this was an exceptional turn of events for them to have the same interest. However, no amount of angel, even half angel, luck could get Kuroko a place anywhere other than the third string. Akashi actually thought it was pretty cute how bad his charge was at the sport. He considered making himself appear bad as well just so they could be on the same part of the team, but his human father wouldn’t be pleased with that, so he played like he always did, and he ended up on the first string easily.

Akashi kept close to Kuroko, without ever actually getting to know him, for the rest of the year, just lending his small amount of powers to help Kuroko achieve things like get a better mark on a test, or get praised in class. Things were starting to change though, one of Akashi’s fellow first year teammates had been playing privately with Kuroko. Aomine wanted Kuroko to play on the first string, and Akashi had an idea on how to make that happen.

They first officially met in September. Kuroko was practicing with Aomine in one of the gyms, and Akashi had been using his angel powers to listen in on their conversation from afar. He heard that Kuroko was considering quitting the team, so Akashi brought Midorima and Murasakibara with him into the gym to approach them. It was time they all knew about this quiet boy. Kuroko seemed even smaller up close, with blue eyes almost too big for his innocent looking face. Akashi gave him the vague prompt he needed and then left, even though he desperately wanted to stay and get to know Kuroko a little more. He was completely putting it down to wanting to be a better guardian angel, and not that he just really wanted to be Kuroko’s friend too.

Akashi kept a little more distant from his charge after that. He wanted to give Kuroko his space to develop his abilities on his own, so Akashi only checked in on him occasionally. It felt lonely. He’d come to enjoy watching Kuroko and giving him little pushes of luck and encouragement. But he didn’t want Kuroko to rely on him completely. After three months of barely checking on him, Kuroko finally turned up to the gym where the first string was practicing. Akashi’s lips twitched into a hint of a smile before he approached the shorter boy.

“Did you achieve what I suggested?” he asked, trying to keep the smile off his face. He couldn’t help it. He was so happy to see Kuroko again.

“I think so.”

Akashi introduced him to Nijimura, and they set up a game. Akashi was admittedly a little surprised at Kuroko’s new passing style, even he hadn’t expected his charge to become so talented on his own. Aomine slapped Akashi on the back as he ran past during the game.

“Told you he’s awesome!” he said with a wide grin.

Akashi never denied that.

Kuroko was promoted to first string, and both he and Akashi couldn’t have been happier. Akashi finally got to practice with Kuroko, and Kuroko was ecstatic to be practicing with the first string members and to maybe finally get to join in a proper game. Akashi started to talk to him more, feeling like he had reason to now, and they started to become close, hanging out after school when Akashi was allowed some free time. Their first year of middle school ended, and although Akashi was kept busy with extra study during the holidays, he made time to keep an eye on Kuroko when he could.

Their second year started, and they began to spend even more time with each other. At one point when they were hanging out after school, Kuroko told Akashi that Aomine had been complaining that Akashi was stealing him.

“Stealing you? I wasn’t aware that you were his to begin with,” Akashi said with a raised brow.

“I’m not. Aomine-kun is being stupid,” Kuroko replied. “I’ll spend time with him later, right now I’m with you.”

Akashi smiled at his friend, and upon seeing his expression, Kuroko looked away, and Akashi could hear the heartbeat in his ears getting faster. He _could_ listen in on Kuroko’s thoughts if he really wanted to, but that felt like an invasion of privacy; Akashi wanted to know what Kuroko thought, but only if Kuroko told him himself, so he’d never intruded like that. Though the implication from the sound of Kuroko’s heart speeding up in Akashi’s mind was tempting him to listen in uninvited a little.

“We have a training camp next month,” he said, deciding to change the subject. Kuroko’s heartbeat calmed a little. “We’re sharing a room.” And it sped up again. Akashi kind of wanted to laugh. Kuroko was _so cute._

The first day of the training camp arrived quickly, and Akashi had been so excited about the prospect of sharing a room with Kuroko that he’d completely forgotten about one little problem: his wings. He’d have to keep them hidden for the whole time they were there. It really wasn’t such a big deal, he was quite sure he could handle it, it would just be sort of uncomfortable. If he didn’t get to stretch them they could get quite bothersome. The training camp was only four days, so it wouldn’t be too bad, but he was still a little unhappy about the idea.

Unfortunately, by the second night of the training camp, he was pretty much dying. His back ached with the need to stretch his wings out, and he felt agitated and restless. He glanced over to Kuroko’s bed where his friend was sleeping soundly, and decided no one would notice if he snuck off for a bit in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

Kuroko stirred when he heard movement. He wasn’t completely asleep, and when he heard a bed creak, footsteps, and then a door opening, he pulled himself up to see that Akashi was gone. Kuroko dropped back down, figuring Akashi was just going to the bathroom or something, but he started to get a little worried when time passed and Akashi still didn’t return. Kuroko sat up again and climbed out of bed, going to the door and slipping into the hallway. He padded through the dark and empty inn, heading for the bathroom first.

“Akashi-kun?” he mumbled sleepily as he pushed the door open. He froze as he stepped inside. Akashi was standing there, staring back with a look of panic on his face, but the thing that Kuroko really noticed were the giant white, fluffy wings extending from his naked back.

“Kuroko, I can explain this- quite easily, I’m sure, and- what are you doing?”

Kuroko had crossed the room and reached a hand out to one of the wings, stroking along the soft feathers curiously. They were definitely real, they had to be, they were warm and solid, not flimsy costume wings made of plastic. Also the fact that they were huge, far bigger than any costume you could buy.

“Kuroko, what-?”

“They’re amazing,” he murmured, continuing to stroke the feathers.

“Kuroko- _mm_ \- stop, if the angels find out you know, I don’t know what they’ll-”

Kuroko ignored him, touching the wing with both hands still, feeling the curve of the bone and the layers of pure white feathers.

“ _Aah_ -” Akashi gasped.

Kuroko saw Akashi shiver and goosebumps appear over his skin, and he figured the wings must feel nice when touched, so he kept touching them. He felt Akashi leaning on him, so Kuroko carefully lowered the both of them to the tiled floor. Akashi pressed his nose into Kuroko’s neck, and Kuroko kept stroking his wings, addicted to the way it was affecting the older boy. Akashi ended up sliding down his body a little, his head resting in Kuroko’s lap, and Kuroko noticed he’d fallen asleep. His giant wings were curled around them almost protectively. Kuroko smiled and stroked his hair with one hand, keeping the other on one of his wings. He sat there with Akashi for a while, happily petting him, though eventually he decided they should go back to bed.

“Akashi-kun?” he murmured, gently shaking his companion.

“Kuroko…” Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko smiled. “Wake up, we need to go back to bed.”

Akashi blinked his eyes open and sat up with a frown. Then he seemed to remember the situation as he jumped a little. “Kuroko! I-”

“You have wings, I noticed.”

There was a faint blush across Akashi’s cheeks. Kuroko had never seen him quite so flustered before.

“You’re not meant to know about this,” he said seriously. “If the angels find out that you know-”

“I’ll pretend I don’t.”

Akashi smiled sadly. “I don’t know if that’s going to cut it.”

Kuroko frowned, then he leaned forward and kissed Akashi.

“ _Mm_! Kuroko! What are you doing!?” Akashi said, pushing him back and staring with wide eyes.

“Well, in case something happens,” Kuroko answered. He stood up and held his hand out. “Come on. We’re going to bed.”

“But-”

“Let your angel friends do what they will later. Right now, I just want to be near you.”

Akashi reluctantly took his hand and let himself be pulled up. The wings started to pull into his body until they were completely hidden, and Kuroko moved to Akashi’s back to feel the skin, expecting to find a mark or something, but it looked as if he’d never had wings in the first place.

“Magic,” Akashi offered in explanation, waving his fingers mysteriously.

He put his shirt back on and Kuroko took his hand again, starting to lead him out of the bathroom and back to their room. He tugged Akashi over to his bed, pulling him down with him.

“Kuroko?”

“I said I wanted to be near you,” Kuroko mumbled, avoiding Akashi’s eyes in embarrassment.

“What if Nijimura-san or someone else comes in looking for us?” Akashi asked, though there was humour in his voice.

“Then you can use your angel powers and make them forget they saw anything.”

“It doesn’t quite work that way. I’m only half angel.”

“Then they’ll spread rumours about us, now hurry up and get in.”

Akashi went quiet and slid into the bed beside him, and Kuroko could see him smiling in the darkness.

“You’re so cute,” Akashi said softly, cupping Kuroko’s cheek and kissing the tip of his nose.

Kuroko was glad the lack of lighting hid his blush. “So, do your wings feel nice when they’re touched?” he changed the subject.

“Yes. You know my weakness now.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Hm… Kind of like pins and needles in your limbs, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, it feels nice.”

Kuroko stared at him. “So you really _are_ an angel?”

“Half angel,” Akashi corrected.

“What are you doing playing basketball?”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I play basketball?”

“What do angels even do with their powers? What powers do you have?”

Akashi smiled. “Well, most angels act as guardians to humans.”

“What about you? You’re just a normal middle schooler.”

Akashi laughed softly. “Well, that’s not quite true. I’m actually _your_ guardian.”

Kuroko stared at him in surprise. “Have you been stalking me, Akashi-kun?”

“Of course not. Well, maybe a little. I don’t pry into your life, I just subtly guide you sometimes.”

Kuroko nodded, letting everything sink in. “I can’t believe my crush is my guardian angel.”

Akashi laughed again, and he pressed closer to Kuroko, leaning closer and kissing Kuroko’s cheek. “I can’t believe my crush is so adorable.”

“I am not adorable.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Akashi insisted.

He was giggling a little, so Kuroko decided to shut him up. He tugged Akashi so he was partially on top of him, and he brought Akashi’s head down to join their lips. Kuroko had never kissed anyone before tonight, but he’d seen enough kisses in movies to get the gist of it. Akashi wasn’t complaining, so he figured he was doing okay.

“Please go to sleep, Akashi-kun,” he said when they separated to breathe.

Akashi was panting slightly. “I don’t know if I can.”

Kuroko smiled. “Try.”

Akashi pressed up against him, nestling his face against Kuroko’s neck and wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko felt a little nervous; he’d never really had a crush before Akashi, and to suddenly be sleeping in the same bed as him, after he’d just found out he was an _angel_ , was quite a shock. But he was incredibly happy. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and maybe float away. Kuroko felt a bit like he was going to float away as well. He put his palm over Akashi’s hand that was resting on his hip to ground himself. Hopefully neither of them were going anywhere.

* * *

 

Akashi blinked his eyes open to find himself in a pure white room. He looked around, recognising the place, and saw one of the hooded angels standing before him.

“Hello, Seijuurou,” it said.

“Hello… What have you brought me here for?”

“I think you’re aware of why.”

Akashi kept his face blank. He was prepared to feign innocence, that he had no idea what they were talking about.

“You have nothing to worry about,” the angel said. “You’re only half angel, the same rules don’t apply to you.”

“So… what you’re saying is-?”

“You’re permitted to remain in a relationship with your charge. But remember your duties. You must continue with them otherwise your contract with him will be terminated.”

Akashi nodded. “Of course.”

The angel smiled. “We’ve been pleased with you. You’re a natural at guardian duties.”

Akashi bowed his head politely. “I’m doing my best.”

“It shows. Your charge is quite lucky.” The angel’s eyes appeared to be sparkling knowingly. “We shall return you to the human plane now, if you have no questions.”

Akashi shood his head. “Nothing.”

“Then we shall see you another time, Seijuurou. Take care.”

Akashi sat up, gasping. He was back in his room at the inn, and upon his rather sudden awakening, he felt a body shifting next to him.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was all over the place, sticking up at odd angles. Akashi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He cupped Kuroko’s face and kissed him. “What’s that for?”

“Just happy you’re still here. That you still remember who I am.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Akashi stroked down some of Kuroko’s flyaway hairs, but they refused to behave. “Do you remember last night?”

Kuroko thought for a moment. “Was I dreaming that part about you having giant angel wings?”

“No, you weren’t. I’m still an angel.”

“So… if I still remember you, then… nothing bad is going to happen to us?”

Akashi nodded. “I already had a talk with my ‘superiors’. We’re fine.”

Kuroko smiled. He was still half asleep, with his eyes closed and such a blissful expression. “Good. I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

He leaned forward and hugged Akashi, resting his chin in the crook of Akashi’s shoulder. They seemed to fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Akashi supposed since the angels paired them together, that maybe they actually were.


End file.
